Best Friends
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: You know the lame Friends - Bestfriends thing on your profile? Well now were going to apply it to Niou and Marui's friendship!
1. Chapter 1: Parents

**Best Friends **

_**A/n: I don't believe anyone's done it yet… and the idea seemed nice to me. So yeah…**_

_**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine. **_

**Friend: calls your parents by Mr. and Mrs.**

Being Marui's doubles partner Jackal spent a lot of time with Marui. It always helped to be extremely close to your doubles partner. They weren't close like the golden pair, or even Yagyuu and Niou for that matter but they were close. So Marui's parents weren't surprised at all when Jackal entered the house and greeted Mrs. Marui with a, "Good afternoon Mrs. Marui."

"Hello Jackal," Mrs. Marui greeted happy to see one of her oldest sons… calmer friends.

"Hello Mr. Marui," Jackal greeted Bunta's father as they walked past the chair he was sitting in.

"Hello Jackal," Mr. Marui answered having the same reaction as his wife. Jackal was always a refreshing change around here. **Best friend: calls your parents dad and mom.**

Niou, being Marui's best friend, spent a lot more time then anyone else at the Marui household. "Yo Mom 2," Niou greeted Marui's mom as he grabbed a cupcake for himself at the same time as Marui cut himself a slice of cake.

"Good morning Masaharu," she answered. She'd grown use to Niou's nickname for her. To her Niou was like another child just like to Niou's parents Marui was like another child. "Tell your mother I said hi okay?"

"Will do," Niou answered saluting to her before following Marui through the living room and towards the steps leading to his room. "Hey Dad 2," Niou greeted when they passed Marui's dad, who was doing something in his private study.

"Hello Masaharu," he answered not even looking at the boy. He'd grown so use to both the nickname and the voice that he could always tell when Niou was around. Not only that, but the twins tended to be stuck to Bunta's door as they tried to listen in.


	2. Chapter 2: Soda

**Best Friends**

_**A/n: Two reviews. The same night I posted it I had TWO reviews. That almost beats the number I get in one night for Reading Fanfiction! (not really. I get like 10 for the first night of a new Reading Fanfiction chapter)**_

_**Disclaimer: P.o.T is not mine. **_

**FRIENDS: Will offer you a soda. **

Marui pouted as he watched Yagyuu sip from the can of soda. He's forgotten the stick his money in his bag this morning and therefore couldn't get a soda. "Why do you keep staring at my soda?" Yagyuu asked suddenly shocking Marui.

"I left my money at home. No soda for me," Marui explained with a light pout as Niou sat down next to him orange Ponta in his hand.

"You want mine?" Yagyuu asked holding the can out, "I don't like soda all that much." Marui shook his head. He couldn't take Yagyuu's soda from him and he didn't really like grape Ponta (At Seigaku Ryoma had a sudden urge to kill Rikkai Dai's sprits like he had when he'd beaten Yukimura ).

**BEST FRIENDS: Will dump theirs on you.**

"You want mine?" Niou asked after a moment, "I still have some money to get me another one." Marui looked at the label before nodding. Niou was his best friend so he didn't care about drinking after him, and he loved orange Ponta. "Here you go," Niou held the can out as if he was going to give it to Marui but in the end his brought it up and spilled it on Marui's hand.

"You are such a asshole," Marui hissed as the orange soda spilled down his head before finally dripping off the ends of his hair.

Niou just laughed as he watched Yagyuu grab some napkins for Marui. "It's not my fault you didn't see it coming," laughed Niou as he slide over a bit. Orange in his white hair was not a good idea, the stain would be there for a while.

"You are such a asshole," Marui repeated as he walked towards the door after cleaning up his face.

"At least you get to skip next period while you take a shower," Niou called after the bubblegum addict.


	3. Chapter 3: Falling

Best Friends

_A/n: So you guys should go check out my website! The links on my profile. =] _

_For those of you who haven't figured this out already, these are from Marui's POV. _

_Disclaimer: P.o.T is not mine. _

**Friend: picks you up when you fall**

Marui was walking to tennis practice with Yukimura when his feet caught on air and he fell towards the ground. "God damn it," mumbled Marui as he lay on the ground.

"You okay?" asked Yukimura as he reached a hand out to help Marui up.

"Yeah, just tripped on air," Marui answered laughing as he gladly took his friend/captains hand and pulled himself off the hard ground.**Best Friend: laughs at you and trips you again**

Later that same day Marui and Niou were walking towards Marui's house when Marui tripped over a rock on the sidewalk. "Damn it!" swore Marui as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Walk much dumbass?" laughed Niou standing a ways ahead of Marui. Marui just rolled his eyes, not granting Niou with a answer, before getting up.

…

It'd been a few minute since Marui had tripped, and the boys could see Marui's house down the street. Suddenly a leg shot out in front of Marui tripping him for the third time that day. "Fuck you," Marui cursed when he realized Niou had been the one to trip him.

"Love you to," Niou laughed not stopping to wait for the bubble gum lover this time.


	4. Chapter 4: Borrowing

**Best Friends**

_**A/n: I love how popular this story is!**_

_**Disclaimer: P.o.T is not mine. **_

**Friend: borrows your stuff for a few days then gives it back.**

Marui was gathering his stuff when Akaya rushed into his classroom and asked to borrow his hoodie. "Sure," Marui answered pulling the green sweatshirt off and handing it to the second year, Akaya always gave him back his stuff, "but why?"

"Need to hide, Yukimura-buchou is mad at me," Akaya stated pulling the hood onto his head, "I'm going to try and dash for my house. He won't realize its me if I'm wearing your sweatshirt."

"Ready to go?" asked Niou tapping his shoulder.

"Yeah, lets get going," Marui answered slinging his bag over his shoulder and following Niou out of the building.**Best friend: has a closet full of your stuff**

The boys were sitting on Niou's couch when Marui suddenly said, "Can I have my black sweatshirt back? You borrowed it last month remember?"

"I know what your talking about," Niou stated before starting up the stairs, Marui behind him. When they got upstairs Niou threw open the door to the closet he didn't use.

"What the fuck," Marui exclaimed, "This is all my stuff you've borrowed since we were six."

Niou shrugged as he walked in and started searching for the sweatshirt, "I forgot to give it back. It just all ended up in here since I never use my closet."


	5. Chapter 5: Biography

**Best Friends **

_**A/n: Happy…. Update day…? I just barely missed the Christmas mark! Grrr. **_

_**Anyways: Happy New year, and enjoy (Reviews don't hurt you know?)**_

_**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine. **_

**FRIENDS: Only know a few things about you.**

Yagyuu, Marui, and Niou were sitting in writing class when their teacher announced they had to pair off and write a biography about someone else in the class. Niou somehow arranged it with the teacher for him not to have one written about him, hence the reason Marui ended up with two people writing about him.

"Would it be okay if we came over today so we could interview each other?" Yagyuu asked handing Marui the sheet of questions they had to ask each other.

"What do you mean we?" Niou interrupted before Marui could answer, "I already know all this about the freak. Given, if his mom is baking cakes I'm so there."

"Call me a freak one more time and I swear to god your never eating at my house again," Marui replied, grinning when he saw Niou's eyes narrow, "Anyways, I think it'll be fine Yagyuu."

**BEST FRIENDS: Could write a very embarrassing biography on your life story...**

When it came time for Niou to present Marui was slightly worried. Niou had never ended up asking any questions, just sat on Marui's computer typing up his paper and then did the rest of his homework. It was slightly scary to think Niou had his paper finished before Yagyuu and Marui had even started.

When the bell rung Marui was a very bright red. "You okay?" asked Niou as he walked up to Marui with his bag.

"Hell no, you just embarrassed me in front of our whole class," Marui declared wishing that he could kill Niou without Yukimura killing him.

"Well what else was I suppose to do with all those lovely stories about you?" Niou laughed as they walked to tennis practice.


	6. Chapter 6: Umbrella

**Best Friends **

_**A/n: Wow, I updated three stories today… anyways.**_

_**You guys should check out my new story **_

'_**Coming Out - Hyoutei' **_

_**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine. **_

**FRIENDS: Gives you their umbrella in the rain. **

When Marui looked out the window after grabbing his stuff and saw it raining he cursed loudly, "Damn it. I didn't bring my umbrella."

"Want to use mine?" asked Sanada, "I have Kendo and afterwards I'm going to Yukimura's so his mom is coming to get us. I don't really need it."

"Thanks Sanada," Marui answered taking the umbrella his vice-captain was holding out, "I'll be off then." He slung his bag on his shoulder and waved to Sanada before walking out.

**BEST FRIENDS: Takes yours and says, "Run - beep - run!"**

Marui was only barely out of the gates when he heard someone calling his name. He turned around to find Niou running towards him, holding his bag above his head. Marui stopped to wait for him, prepared to share the umbrella.

However, when he opened his mouth to greet Niou, who was practically right in front of him, the umbrella was ripped from his hands. "Run, bitch run!" shouted Niou as he ran by, umbrella now in his hand.

"I'm not a bitch!" Marui shouted following his best friend, "And give me back Sanada's umbrella!"

"You took Sanada's umbrella?" Niou yelled back still running towards the café they planned to visit today.

"No, he decided to be a real friend, and offered it to me," Marui replied glaring at Niou's back.

"I don't have to be nice, I'm your best friend," Niou answered knowing exactly where this conversation was going, "Your going to like me regardless."

'Sadly,' Marui thought as he followed the silver haired male into the café, 'he's right.'


	7. Chapter 7: Crying

**Best Friends **

_**A/n: **_

_**You guys should check out my new story **_

'_**Coming Out - Hyoutei' **_

_**So yeah… slash in this one big time (kinda)**_

_**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine. **_

**FRIENDS: Will ask you if you're okay when you're crying. **

"Marui-kun, did something happen?" asked Yukimura as the team gathered around Marui, who was sitting on the couch with his head on his knees as he cried. It was after practice and when they had entered the club house they'd found Marui like this.

"He came in here to tell me he was breaking up with me for my little brother," Marui sobbed. No one had to ask to know 'he' was Marui's boyfriend, or now ex-boyfriend, Akira Tenji. Not only because Akira had come near the end of practice to talk to Marui, but because that was the only 'he' Marui would talk about without using a nickname or insult.

"Are you going to be okay Marui?" asked Jackal who was rubbing his partner's back lightly. Marui didn't answer, instead he just kept crying slightly comforted by the fact that his teammates cared enough to ask.

**BEST FRIENDS: Will laugh at you and say, "Ha Ha, Loser!"**

Suddenly someone started laughing and the group turned to see Niou laughing as he just walked into the clubhouse, "I can't believe you got dumped for you little brother. Your such a loser."

"I'm not the one who got dumped for his sister," Marui shot back, bringing his head up to reveal puffy red eyes and tear stained cheek.

Niou shrugged, "That doesn't make me a loser, that makes me awesome for turning someone half way gay."

"You mean Bi-sexual?" asked Akaya, shocking certain people that was even in his vocabulary. The best friends just ignored him though.

"Pft, more like you made him realize he was stupid to think he was gay," Marui answered sticking his tongue out, a familiar light coming to his eyes.

"Whatever you loser, get your stuff so we can go," Niou answered rolling his eyes as he pulled on his shirt. "I'm going to make your day even worse by kicking your ass in DDR."

Eyes still red and puffy Marui grabbed his stuff and followed Niou out of the club house after waving a goodbye to the team. They could here them arguing for a while afterwards.


	8. Chapter 8: Seven Days

**Best Friends **

_**A/n: Oh yeah, two chapters! Woot! : ) **_

_**This one goes with the last one kay?**_

_**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine. **_

**FRIENDS: Will be there for you when he breaks up with you. **

That night the tennis team was sitting inside Niou's house comforting Marui. "He wasn't good enough for you Marui-kun," Yukimura declared patting Marui's knee.

"Not nearly good enough at tennis," Sanada added in unison with Yukimura earning a laugh from everyone.

"He doesn't deserve someone as unique as you," Yanagi answered, no one was sure if this was a compliment or a insult.

"He's to much of a jackass for you anyways," Akaya declared remembering a time Akira had called him a jackass for coming over when Akira was at Marui's, "He's worse then Niou-senpai on a bad day."

Niou stuck his tongue out as Jackal said, "Your to smart for him." Yagyuu just nodded, to all but Akaya's statement.

**BEST FRIENDS: Will call him up and whisper, "Seven days..."**

"What are you doing Niou-kun?" asked Yagyuu when he noticed his doubles partner had both his and Marui's phones in his hands. Niou was dialing Akira's number using his own phone, but he'd had to look at Marui's phone for the number.

Niou held up a finger to silence the group and mouthed, 'I'll explain later' a moment later they heard a almost silent call of 'Hello?'

"Seven days," Niou whispered in a scary good impression of a person with killing intent, "Seven days…" Then he hung up and flung his phone towards Marui, who caught it and placed it on the desk near him.

"Niou…. What did you just do?" asked Sanada almost afraid to ask.

"It sounded like he was telling someone they had seven days before he killed them," Akaya answered giving Sanada, the taller of his boyfriends, (Yukimura being the shorter) the answer he had least wanted to hear.

"Eh? No, I was warning someone that I was going to kick their ass in seven days," Niou answered, "That's when our training camp ends right?" Yukimura nodded, not bothering to ask whose ass they were talking about since it was clear to everyone other then Akaya.


	9. Chapter 9: Pedobear

**Best Friends **

_**A/n: Three chapters in one day I'm on a roll man! **_

_**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine. **_

**FRIENDS: Will comfort you when he rejects you. **

After their comfort session the night before the team was still sticking close to Marui. When his first encounter with Akira came around Yukimura hugged him close in a protective and comforting gesture.

**BEST FRIENDS: Will go up and ask him, "It's because you're gay, isn't it?" **

"Yo, heard you dumped Bunta-kun for his little brother," Niou declared grinning at the flare in the others eyes when he heard Niou call Marui so familiarly.

"What's it matter to you," Akira hissed in reply.

"Oh nothing really," Niou answered before leaning really close and asking, "It's because you're a pedophile though right?" When Akira went to kick him Niou just dodged easily and whistled, "Temper Temper Pedobear." Niou dodged a fist aimed at his right eye.

"Haru," snapped Marui earning both boys attention, Niou noted that he had bitten Yukimura's hand in order to get the boy to let go of him. Marui's facial expression softened as he said, "Let's go to class already kay."

"Fine," Niou answered smiling at Akira and singing loudly, "Akira-kun is a Pedobear," until he and Marui reached their classroom.


	10. Chapter 10: Mancycle

**Best Friends **

_**A/n: So, I'm branching out a little bit. I'm going to try and write more Fanfictions for fandoms like Tsubasa, and Ouran which I love a lot. I will keep the Prince of Tennis coming though, so don't worry! But the point is, I'd like it if the fans of those two mangas/animes could try to support me by looking at my other stories. Not much Ouran yet (only one story so far. Ha Ha…), but it is coming! **_

_**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine. **_

**FRIENDS: Will sit at the side of the pool with you at that time of the month. **

Marui hugged his knees close his chest as he watched the team swim. He let out a deep sigh and cursed himself for being so depressed on a nice day. He couldn't help it, it was just one of those weeks when he felt like a piece of shit. "Thanks for sitting with me," Marui said to Yanagi, who had volunteered to sit with him.

"It's no problem Marui-kun," Yanagi answered, because unlike Inui he can talk with out using data, "I don't mind." Marui smiled at Yanagi before turning to face the pool again, chatting with him as they watched the other swimming.

**BEST FRIENDS: Will throw you a tampon and push you in.**

"You on your man-cycle Maru?" asked Niou as he came out of the changing room, Sanada, who had been on 'make-sure-he-doesn't-do-anything' duty, following close behind.

"Har har," Marui answered bitterly sticking his tongue out at Niou. Before he could react Niou threw something at him, which he realized was a tampon after a moment, and tipped his chair so he fell into the water. "God damn it, Haru," Marui shouted when he surfaced, he saw some of the mothers shoot glares at him after a moment he added, "Why did you have a tampon dude?"

"My sister used my bag the other day, she must of left it there," Niou answered as he jumped into the pool.


	11. Chapter 11: Numbers

**Best Friends **

_**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine. **_

**Friend: asks you to write down your number.**

Marui was getting ready to leave the school when Akaya popped his head in the door, "Marui-sempai could you give me your number?"

"Sure, why though?" asked Marui as he jotted it down on a piece of paper before handing it to Akaya.

"I got a new phone and the only numbers I know by heart as Yukimura-buchou and Sanada-Fukubuchou," Akaya answered as he stuffed the paper in his pocket before leaving, "See you at morning practice." Afternoon practice had been canceled because Sanada had a Kendo competition to train for and Yukimura had a doctors appointment .**Best friend: they ask you for their number (cuz they can't remember it)**

"Maaaruuuu," drawled a voice, Marui didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. Not only was Niou the only person who called him Maru, but he had long since learned what the trickster sounded like.

"What Haru?" Marui asked when he saw the boy standing next to him.

"I forgot my number, can you write it down for me?" Niou asked handing a pen to Marui and outstretching his palm for Marui to write on.

Marui jotted down the number, "You want me to wait until you give this to her?" It didn't take a genius to figure out this was for another girl.

"Yeah, it'll only take a second," Niou answered as he raced towards a pretty brunette, who was waiting by a tree. He gave the girl his number before coming back towards Marui. "Alrighty, let's get going Maru," Niou placed a arm around Marui's shoulders as they walked away. Both unaware of the girl watching them, feeling like maybe Niou was interested in someone other then her…


	12. Chapter 12: Moving

**Best Friends **

_**A/n: So these four chapters are the LAST chapters. It's a little sad no?**_

_**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine. **_

**FRIENDS: Will help you move. **

Moving out of his parents house was a chore for Marui, he was a little bit of a pack rat, so he was glad that his friends decided to help him. Well, except for his best friend who was lounging on the front lawn sipping ice tea and eating ice cream. Even when Marui's moving out he's eating all the food in the fridge! When they finally had everything sorted, in boxes, and packed into the truck Akaya shouted, "Now let's go drinking!" Before anyone could stop him, the group was in their cars driving to the nearest bar.

**BEST FRIENDS: Will help you move the bodies.**

"God damn it Haru! Heave!" Marui exclaimed as they tried to drag the fat guy Marui had knocked out for touching his butt behind the dumpster.

"It's not my fault you decided to knock on the fattest person in the bar," Niou answered as he tried to heave a little harder so he wouldn't have to listen to his best friend whine.

"Shut the fuck up so we can get to the next one," Marui retorted looking at the spot where the other man was sitting knocked out by Niou for trying to hit Marui after Marui had knocked his friend out.

Niou, of course, only half complies. He keeps chatting away as he yanks harder on the body so they can get to the next one. Marui, despite his request, doesn't mind so much, he actually like the way Niou can talk longer then Akaya sometimes.


	13. Chapter 13: Drunk

\**Best Friends **

_**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine. **_

**FRIENDS: Will be there to take your drink away from you when they think you've had enough.**

Marui had been dumped. Again. As a pick me upper Akaya had taken Niou and him to the bar, and for once he was forced to be the responsible one. "I'll just take that now," Akaya stated sliding Marui's glass away from him, "You need to stop."

"Aw but 'Kaya," Marui slurred, and Akaya could see him wobbling a little as he tried to stand up and grab the glass from him.

**BEST FRIENDS: Will look at you stumbling all over the place & say "Girl drink the rest of that ! You know we don't waste!"**

"Niou do something!" Akaya insisted looking at Niou, who was sitting in the chair next to Marui's now empty one.

"Okay," Niou answered grabbing the glass and handing it to the way to drunk Marui, "Drink the rest of that. We don't fucking waste even if your going to have a killer headache in the morning."

"Okay 'Haru," Marui answered before chugging the last half of the glass down. "I'm going to take a nap now," Marui stated before falling into his chair face asleep.

"There," Niou stated as he finished his beer before getting up and slinging one of Marui's arms around his shoulder in order to carry the redhead to his car, "I did something."


	14. Chapter 14: Jail

**Best Friends **

_**A/n: OMG the next one is the last dabble! -freaks out- **_

_**So um.. This is the one most of you have been waiting for…! I'll give you one guess as to what it is…**_

_**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine. **_

**FRIENDS: Will bail you out of jail. **

Marui took a deep breath when he heard Yukimura answer the phone. "M-M-Mura-buchou?" he said, "Um…your not doing anything right now right?"

"_Huh? Not really why?" _Yukimura answered, and Marui could just see his blue haired captain tilting his head as he spoke.

"I-W-Uh…" He searched for the right words for a minute before saying, "Niou and I need you to come bail us out of jail." Even as a collage student he was scared of what his mother would do if she found out.

He heard Yukimura sigh before saying, _"Genichirou, Akaya, and I will be right there." _They said their goodbyes, and Marui couldn't help feeling a little bad about interrupting the three's date night.

**BEST FRIENDS: Would be in the room next to you saying, "That was awesome! Let's do it again!"**

"That was awesome," Niou declared as Marui flopped down into the cell next to him, "Let's do it again!"

Marui glared and inched slightly closer to his white haired friend as he glanced at the people around him, "We aren't getting arrested again."

"We wouldn't of gotten arrested in the first place if you hadn't got us caught," Niou answered sticking his tongue out. He can't help the satisfied smirk that find its way onto his face when his best friend crosses his arms and pouts like a three year old.


	15. Chapter 15: Prince Final

**Best Friends **

_**A/n: This is the last dabble so I want to say thank you to everyone who's been reading this. Your all wonderful and I hope you'll go read my new story **_**The Atobes: Past, Present, and Future.**

_**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine. **_

**FRIENDS: Helps you find your prince. **

Marui walked up to Sanada, who was surrounded by a crowd of fangirls, and asked, "Have you seen him? I asked me to meet him around here but I can't find him."

"Left something in his locker," Sanada stated over the screaming of the fangirls who all wanted to spend their last day of High school stalking him for some reason, "Remind him about the party tonight at Atobe's."

"I will," Marui answered before running back into the school to find the boy in question.

**BEST FRIENDS: Can sometimes be your prince.**

"Ah! I found you," Marui declared jogging up to the white haired male right as he closed his locker, a box like shape could be seen in the front pocket of his jeans since the school had told them they could dress casually for their last day, "I've been looking all over for you."

Niou smiled and put a kiss on his boyfriends lips, "Sorry, I had some stuff to do."

"It's fine," Marui answered as he looped his arms around Niou's neck, "So what did you want to talk about?" As Niou unwound his neck he felt a little worried, Niou wasn't going to like dump him because they were graduating was he?

"I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore," Niou stated and Marui could feel the tears coming.

"O-okay," he choked out, the tears already starting to fall as he turned away.

Niou grabbed his arm and spun him towards him, "Will you hold up and let me finish idiot?" He took the box from his pocket and flipped it open, "I don't want to be your boyfriend, I want to be your husband."


End file.
